


Authority

by DPLxStrife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dominance, F/M, Fem! Cardin, Genderbending, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPLxStrife/pseuds/DPLxStrife
Summary: Jaune learns to respect Carla Winchester's authority





	Authority

**Author's Note:**

> For blaiseingfire on Fanfiction.net

**Authority**

**Written and edited by: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE**

 

Carla Winchester growled in frustration as once again, her blonde boyfriend resisted her attempts to take charge. For far too long had he been allowed to push back, and now it was time she showed him to respect her authority.  
  
"What's the matter, Carla? You hate it when you don't get to be in charge?" Jaune smirked, feeling her tits.  
  
Carla finally had enough of his poking the Ursa, and she knew how she'd make him pay. "That's enough, Jauney Boy. Now you're going to respect my authority in bed."  
  
Jaune scoffed, and he was about to retort back when Carla forced him onto his stomach, a surprised squeak leaving his throat. "Ah! What the...?"  
  
"Quiet now," Carla ordered, reaching under her bed to pull out an eleven inch strap-on, fitting it on.  
  
Jaune squirmed underneath her, struggling to see what she was doing, and his jaw fell when he saw it. He looked at her with eyes the size of saucers. "You aren't!"  
  
"I am," Carla smirked. "Now respect my authority!" She yanked down the blonde's pants and boxers, spitting on the strap-on to make it a little less painful for her boyfriend.

The two had started going out sometime before the dance, and though they had their fair share of headbutting contests, both wanted to be with the other.

It was cute when Jaune asked her out. Poor thing's face was as red as his own partner's hair.

Carla slowly eased the large sex toy into Jaune's ass, the blonde boy letting out a pained gasp. 

He was gripped the bed sheets tightly, his teeth clenched, and Carla started to thrust, reaching out to grab his cock and start stroking it. "How does it feel, Jauney~?"

Jaune's eyes glazed over, burying his head into the mattress to muffle his groans of pleasure.

"I said, how does it feel?" Carla growled, jerking his cock roughly, drops of precum leaking out. Her hard thrusts into his ass sped up, and the blonde managed to gasp out a reply.

"I-it feels good!"

"Good boy," Carla cooed mockingly, slapping his butt with a spare hand. She repressed a giggle when it actually jiggled despite the muscle, and her thumb pressed slightly into the tip of his cock, forcing a couple of little more drops of precum to come out.

She licked the salty fluid off of her fingers, pushing the sex toy deeper into her boyfriend's entrance and making him gasp out. "A-ah...Carla... "

"Will you obey me now~?"

"Yes..."

"Can't hear you!" A spank followed. 

"I said yes!" Jaune groaned out.

Carla gave a couple of extra thrusts into his ass, and she slowly pulled the strap-on out of him, flicking it against him. "You deserve a reward for such obedience. On your back."

Jaune did as he was told, and Carla licked her lips at the sight of his throbbing erection. It stood proudly at eight inches long, and Carla leaned forward to kiss the tip of it, her hand stroking it.

Jaune squirmed, biting his lip, and Carla licked it from the base up to the tip, giving his balls a squeeze. The blonde moaned at his treatment, his cock twitching, and he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Carla, please..."

The desperation in his tone drove her mad, and she clamped her mouth around his cock, sucking greedily.

 Jaune groaned out, his hands running through Carla's soft orange hair and grasping several locks. "Ahhh.. fuuuuck."

Carla lapped her wet tongue around his cock, moaning at the taste, and she dug her nails into the pale flesh of his legs. 

Jaune's cock tickled the back of her throat, and Carla sucked harder, a hand pumping up and down his thick shaft. She pulled her mouth off with a popping noise, smirking at him. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

The blonde knew now to obey her, and he nodded with a goofy grin on his face. "Yes, it does."

"You learn quickly." Carla took his cock back into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head.

Jaune groaned out again, his cock beginning to throb in her mouth, and he looked at her with pleading eyes again; his stare was too cute. "Fuck, Carla, I'm gonna cum!"

Carla let his cock sink into her throat, choking on it, and Jaune let out a weak moan as he fired rope after rope of his thick cum into her mouth. "Ohhhhhh! Fuck!"

Carla slowly swallowed the load, licking her lips, and she crawled up to give her boyfriend a kiss. "Good boy."

Jaune smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Thanks babe. You're the best."

"What are we going to tell our teams?"

"Whatever you want to."

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk me is such a prick lol


End file.
